


Sabes que tú eres por quien voy y gasto mi tiempo en un concierto de rock and roll?

by Makcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makcake/pseuds/Makcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo hay dos formas de conocer a una persona:<br/>La primera es siendo su amigo.<br/>La segunda es reconstruyendo su vida mediante relatos de personas que convivieron con ella.<br/>Este es el camino largo… ven a recorrerlo conmigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabes que tú eres por quien voy y gasto mi tiempo en un concierto de rock and roll?

**Author's Note:**

> So... el otro día estaba viendo un documental sobre los Descendents y esto se me vino a la mente. 
> 
> Se que es un poco raro pero quise escribirlo como si de un documental se tratara, ya sabes donde la historia de arma desde el punto de vista de los involucrados.

**Ashton (Amigo de la infancia):**

Luke era un tipo callado, vivía en la misma cuadra que yo, justo al fondo de la calle. Una familia promedio, dos hermanos mayores y él, dos padres que trabajaban todo el día y que llegaban a casa por la noche solo para sentarse frente al televisor y dar las gracias por un día más de trabajo y comida.

No creo que el haya querido ser amigo mío, y si no lo hubiera conocido desde tan temprana edad, probablemente yo no hubiera querido ser amigo de él.

 

**Michael (Compañero de la escuela, vocalista en 5 seconds of summer):**

Es cierto que lo odiaba. Solía sentarse al fondo de la clase con los audífonos puestos y la música tan alta que podía escucharse dos asientos delante de él, parecía que nunca ponía atención en clase, siempre garabateando, siempre escribiendo estrofas de canciones, y sin embargo el muy hijo de puta JAMÁS erraba en una respuesta.

Fue el promedio más alto de la generación y tuvo el descaro de no presentarse a la ceremonia de graduación.

Realmente nadie más supo de él después del bachillerato.

 

**Calum (Ex Novio. Bajista en 5 seconds of summer) :**

¿En serio tengo que hablar de esto?

Todo el mundo conoce la historia, pregúntaselo a Michael quizás él la cuente mejor que yo.

 

**Jake (Hermano):**

Quiero creer que desde siempre supe que era ‘diferente’ al resto de los chicos de su edad, siempre en su cuarto, siempre en su mundo; su único amigo fue ese chico, Irwin.

Ben y yo solíamos molestarlo mucho porque… bueno, era el menor y es lo natural ¿no? Que los hermanos mayores se burlen del pequeño, pero él nunca contraataco, recuerdo que lo encerramos una vez en el sótano de la casa, tenía como seis años y lo dejamos allí por horas y horas esperando que llorara o hiciera algún ruido, pero no hizo nada, y cuando bajamos a ver que había echo todo ese tiempo, Luke simplemente estaba dormido sobre las sabanas sucias.

 

**Ben (hermano):**

Había construido una especie de casa de campaña con todas las sabanas de la casa que había encontrado allá abajo y se había quedado dormido en el interior. Esa noche cuando llegaron nuestros padres  creímos que nos delataría pero no lo hizo, solo les sonrío y se comió su cena. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

**Jake:**

A veces me daba un poco de temor verlo, era como… no me malinterpretes, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero era un ser único. Y eso imponía.

 

**Ben:**

Encontró su verdadera pasión a los catorce. Desde ese día no hubo momento en el que lo vieras sin los audífonos puestos.

 

**Jake:**

Y si de por sí ya era raro, su amor por la música lo empeoro más.

 

**Calum:**

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la fila de un concierto, aunque él no creo que me haya visto a mí. Era la primera persona de la fila, dormitaba sentado con una bolsa de dormir cubriéndole los hombros, tenía la boca abierta y la punta de los dedos casi azul. El concierto no empezaría hasta varías horas después pero Luke jamás se movió de su lugar.

 

**Ashton:**

Si hay una cosa que debes saber de Luke es que el pude dormir en cualquier sitio y en la posición que sea, eran cosas sin importancia para él. Aunque realmente nunca dormía. Recuerdo lo insoportable que era porque no dejaba de mandarte mensajes en la madrugada, y el ochenta porciento de las veces era solo para preguntarte si estabas dormido.

 

**Ben:**

Se volvió su obsesión, nuestros padres estaban preocupados por él porque mientras la mayoría de los adolecentes estaban fuera de sus casas bebiendo y socializando, Luke pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la carretera yendo de un show a otro. Cruzando el país de lado a lado con tal de ver a una banda, nunca supimos de donde sacaba el dinero para poder hacer eso. Pero lo hacía y con 18 años ya era raro verlo en casa.

 

**Ashton:**

Hacia de todo, nunca vi a nadie trabajar con tanto empeño por algo; recuerdo que una vez ayudamos a montar los juegos mecánicos para la feria del condado, Luke corría de un lado para otro conectando cables y ajustando tuercas, podía escalar más de doce metros con tal de asegurar un arnés y todo esto sin quejarse ni una sola vez, al terminar el día y recibir nuestra paga él fue directamente a la terminal de autobuses y gasto más de la mitad de la paga en un viaje de siete horas a una ciudad del sur. Ambos teníamos 19 y no volví a saber de él hasta cuatro meses después, cuando regreso casi como se había ido pero con una sonrisa en la cara y el bolsillo lleno de historias por contar.

 

**Michael:**

Se convirtió en ‘el chico’. Sí querías triunfar en la escena local y abrirte camino primero tenias que hablar con Hemmings, él conocía a todo el mundo y todo el mundo (importante dentro de la escena musical) lo conocía a él. Si el chico Hemmings no iba primero a escuchar tocar a una banda y dar su aprobación era muy raro que algún bar te aceptara.

Y yo en serio lo odiaba. Así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando un día se paro frente a mi y dijo “He, _Clifford_ , se que tienes una banda, un amigo mío tiene un evento en dos semanas y nos hace falta gente ¿cuando te puedo ver tocar?”

Quiero decir, yo quería arrancarle la cabeza y ahora debía preparar un buen espectáculo para conseguir su aprobación y poder salir a tocar en un puto bar.

Pero lo hice. Solo éramos Eric y yo en ese momento, nuestro anterior bajista se había ido un mes atrás y no habíamos podido conseguir otro. Así que nos paramos frente a Hemmings un sábado por la tarde y tocamos las únicas cuatro canciones que teníamos, sin bajista.

 

**Eric (Baterista de 5SOS):**

No dijo mucho, ni siquiera nos miraba y Michael se iba enojando cada vez más y rasgaba la guitarra más fuerte y gritaba más que cantar, quería la atención de Hemmings pero este seguía con la vista fija en el piso y de vez en cuando movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Cuando acabamos se levanto y solo dijo: “Consigan un bajista. Nos vemos en dos semanas.”

 

**Michael:**

No es secreto para nadie que Calum solo se unió a la banda para poder estar más cerca de Luke Hemmings.

 

**Calum:**

¡Claro que no me uní a la banda por Luke! Michael era amigo mío y necesitaba un bajista con urgencia, todo el ‘asunto Luke’ vino después. Yo solo quería tocar música.

 

**Michael:**

Le rogué a Calum por meses que se uniera a la banda y su respuesta siempre era ‘no’, no importaba que táctica utilizara, la única palabra que salía de sus labios era un rotundo ‘no’. Pero en el momento mismo que Hemmings entro en la ecuación las cosas cambiaron. De repente ‘boom’ no más negativas de su parte.

 

**Eric:**

Michael nunca dejo de odiar a Hemmings y le cuesta trabajo aún hoy en día admitir que sin Luke nuestra banda no sería lo que es ahora.

 

*

**Jake:**

¡Claro que lo aceptaron en la universidad! En tres de ellas si debo ser sincero. Y de un día a otro dejo de ser “Lucas el raro” y pasó a ser “Lucas el futuro medico”.

 

**Ben:**

No había dinero para enviar a tres chicos a la universidad así que nuestros padres apostaron sus cartas al mejor jugador, Luke siempre fue el más inteligente de los tres y era el que menos problemas causaba. Sin contar que tanto ellos como nosotros notábamos como cada día le gustaba menos estar en casa.

Y mientras muchos chicos reciben un auto como regalo de graduación Lucas recibió un lugar en una realmente buena universidad y su absoluta libertad.

Viví casi veinte años de mi vida con él y jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto como ese día mientras preparaba su maleta.

Me dolió saber que, quizás, ya no lo volvería ver más.

 

**Ashton:**

Vino corriendo un día y trepo hasta mi ventana porque no quería esperar ni un segundo a que bajará a recibirlo, casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi saltar al sucio piso de mi habitación. Sus ojos azules brillaban y se estaba riendo como un desquiciado. Luke no era alguien expresivo tampoco y era muy raro que lo vieras reír, él era más bien el típico chico serio que hacia chistes nerds que hacían reír a los demás, pero si eras tú el que contaba un chiste lo único que conseguirías de Luke sería un resoplido cansado.

“Me aceptaron en la universidad” fue lo primero que dijo “¿puedes creerlo? Me largo de aquí para siempre.” Y eso era lo que en verdad le emocionaba.

Veras, nuestro pequeño pueblo nunca le ofreció algo a lo que aferrarse. Desde que tenía doce años supo que se iría, y aunque se tardo un poco en conseguirlo, al final, como siempre, se salió con la suya.

 

**Calum:**

Deje de verlo por aproximadamente dos años y un día de repente estaba allí, casi en primera fila en uno de nuestros shows, no éramos la banda titular del cartel pero Luke había ido a vernos tocar exclusivamente a nosotros.

 

**Michael:**

Supongo que fue allí donde comenzó todo, nuestra banda se encontraba dando un pequeño tour por varias ciudades del país y en la mayoría se aparecía Hemmings; la gente estaba feliz, porque Hemmings siempre significaba música nueva y bandas buenas, sin contar que era él la puerta de entrada al mundo musical a todo aquel adolecente con banda de garaje.

Pronto Calum y él se hicieron inseparables.

 

**Eric:**

Nos ayudo bastante, grabamos nuestro primer disco solo porque él nos presento con la persona correcta. Fue solo un “Ellos son unos amigos del bachillerato” y el sujeto dijo “Si estudiaron con Luke Hemmings los quiero en mi disquera” así sin más. Era ridícula la forma en la que su solo nombre te abría tantas puertas.

 

**Calum:**

La primera vez que nos besamos fue en un show en año nuevo. Era nuestro primer concierto lejos de casa en una fecha ‘especial’ y yo estaba un poco melancólico. Él se acerco con una cerveza y se puso a escucharme a pesar de que el show continuaba adentro, debí saber en ese momento que era especial para él o algo así porque el lugar de Luke siempre era entre el publico y sin embargo ese día estaba allí afuera conmigo. No recuerdo cuando bebí, pero fue muchísimo menos de lo que bebió él y justo cuando las voces de dentro gritaron “¡Feliz año nuevo!” y el cielo se lleno de pirotecnia, Luke me beso.

 

**Eric:**

Lo que más odia Michael es saber que la gente iba a vernos porque tenía curiosidad de saber quien era el novio de Luke Hemmings. Luke nunca fue alguien que fuera cercano a otro alguien y de repente un día de la nada él y nuestro bajista llegan a un evento tomados de la mano. Y esto se comenzó a repetir una y otra vez. Pronto la gente se acercaba a nosotros solo por Calum y se acercaban a Calum con la idea de conseguir hablar con Luke, quien seguía siendo el Cesar en cuanto a darte luz verde o mandarte a la silla del perdedor.

 

**Calum:**

Tenía veinticinco años y no tenía ni puta idea de la vida.

Luke y yo no nos veíamos a menudo. Yo por la banda, él por su “trabajo”. Luke no era un ser humano que pudiera atarse a un lugar en específico. Él era un alma libre que necesitaba moverse de tanto en tanto y la música era su pasión.

Yo creí que también lo era la mía pero jamás se comparo con el amor que Luke sentía hacía ella. Yo podía dejar de tocar un par de semanas solo para regresar a casa al cumpleaños de mi hermana. A Luke por el contrario esas cosas le eran irrelevantes.

El día del funeral de su padre él estaba en el estudio con una banda, y si no hubiera sido yo quien cogió la llamada no habría sabido que ese día su padre había muerto. Los ojos de Luke brillaban como lo hacían siempre que había música presente.

Jamás lo vi llorar.

Puedo jurar que Luke no volvió a derramar una lágrima más desde que la música entro a su vida.

 

**Jake:**

Obviamente no nos aviso que había abandonado la universidad, nos enteramos el día que papá decidió tomar unas vacaciones por primera vez en casi treinta años, sacar el dinero de sus ahorros y cruzar el maldito país para visitar a su hijo prodigio, la sorpresa fue cuando nos enteramos que llevaba más de dos años sin pisar un aula. Su historial era absurdo, un diez perfecto hasta que simplemente dejo de ir.

 

**Ben:**

Fue entonces que papá enfermo, no pudo con la noticia de que había perdido una gran suma de dinero en la educación de alguien que simplemente desistió. Luke no volvió a aparecerse por casa, no llamaba y de ahí fue casi imposible dar con él, un chico de casi veinticinco años perdido en un enorme país. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

 

**Jake:**

Sí él no hubiera sido tan perfecto papá no lo hubiera enviado a la universidad.

Sí él no hubiera dejado la universidad papá no hubiera enfermado.

O quizás sí. Pero el jodido Lucas hubiera sido un medico capacitado para curar a nuestro padre.

En lugar de eso lo dejo morir.

Y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse al funeral.

 

**Michael:**

La gente dejo de prestarle atención a mi banda el día que Calum dejo de ser Calum y se convirtió en el “novio” de Hemmings, de ahí en adelante pasamos a ser un chiste. La gente solo iba a vernos tocar para ver que canción hablaba de Hemmings o tener una prueba real de que Calum y él eran ‘algo más’

 

**Ashton:**

Regreso de madrugada, justo un día después de mi cumpleaños, estaba ebrio, con una barba de más de una semana, tenía ojeras y su cuerpo denotaba maltrato, no del tipo físico, sino… personal. Se ve que no había comido o dormido como dios manda en semanas… nunca lo había visto así.

Se abrazo a mi llorando y no dejaba de repetir su nombre, creo que Calum nunca va a entender en que sentido rompió a Luke. Después de allí simplemente no hubo retorno.

Mi mejor amigo, tal cual lo conocí toda la vida, murió el día que Calum lo dejo.

Hay un antes y un después de Calum. Y el Luke del después era mucho peor.

 

**Calum:**

Se que todo el mundo me culpa pero quiero explicarles que tuve mis razones, nuestra ‘relación’ no era común, nos veíamos un promedio de tres veces al año. Por periodos de tiempo indefinidos Luke simplemente… desaparecía. Nadie sabía de él, ni yo que se supone era algo así como su ‘novio’, él simplemente se borraba del mapa y tal como se iba un día cualquiera reaparecía en cualquiera de nuestros shows y se comportaba como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Sí, le quería, y le quería en extremo mucho; pero había noches en las que la soledad me abrazaba y yo lo necesitaba junto a mí y él no estaba. Yo no tenía como contactarlo. Esos horribles días en los que todo sale mal, lo único que necesitaba era que Luke me repitiera que yo era un buen bajista, que mi banda valía la pena por lo que éramos y no por él, que no éramos solo la banda del tonto novio de Luke Hemmings, que 5 Seconds Of Summer era una banda en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero nunca estuvo…

Jenna no llego de repente, ella siempre estuvo ahí, crecimos en el mismo barrio y estábamos juntos en la misma escena, mi banda y la suya tocaron un centenar de veces juntas. Pero por encima de todas las cosas, Jenna SIEMPRE estuvo ahí para mí. No quiero decir que Luke no me quiso, pero su manera de querer era muy extraña para un simple mortal como yo.

 

***Jenna McDougall, actualmente vocalista de Tonight Alive no quiso otorgar una entrevista para este documental***

 

**Michael:**

Era obvio, ningún ser humano puede estar solo tanto tiempo, Calum adoraba a Hemmings, pero ese hijo de puta solo amaba a la música. Calum se merece una persona que lo quiera. Y me alegro que esa persona haya sido Jenna.

 

**Calum:**

Recuerdo que dijo: “Lo siento, Calum, pero son los putos Descendents y tengo un boleto para verlos. En serio lo siento.”

Y se marcho.

_“¿Lo supiste en ese momento?”_

No, quiero creer que lo supe días después, cuando revisaba con Jenna los detalles de la boda, y nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos ‘nuestra canción’, llevábamos casi tres años de relación y media vida de conocernos y simplemente no teníamos una canción que fuera ‘nuestra’. Fue entonces que lo supe, Luke jamás dejaría que eso pasará, recuerdo que pensé: si fuera Luke, tendríamos la canción desde antes de tener fecha para la boda, y quizás no sería una sola canción. Pero no era Luke con quien me iba a casar.

_“¿Y qué hiciste?”_

Lo vi marcharse, empacar sus cosas y dejar Australia atrás mientras yo lo odiaba, o quería odiarlo ¿sabes? No solo se estaba yendo a ver a una banda icónica, ¡me estaba abandonando!

 Pero no tuve el valor de detenerlo, mis sentimientos eran confusos, yo creía estar enamorado de Jenna, ¡Iba a casarme con ella, por el amor de dios! Lo mío con Luke había sido solo un desliz, un pasatiempo entre gira y gira.

 

**Eric:**

Debió correr tras de él, subirse a ese jodido avión con Luke y vivir una vida juntos en América, el problema de Calum es que piensa mucho las cosas, pero actúa poco. Nunca hemos hablado del tema, pero era obvio.

Su segundo error fue esperar hasta el día de su boda para darse cuenta que no era Jenna la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Es mi amigo, es el bajista de mi banda y es una excelente persona. Pero ese día se comporto como el mayor hijo de puta de la historia.

 

**Michael:**

…Y sí, la dejo plantada en el altar.

 

**Calum:**

Tome el primero avión a Estados Unidos que encontré, de ahí fueron dos vuelos más hasta llegar a la ciudad en la que sería el festival, compre un boleto el triple de caro de su precio original y me pase más de ocho horas buscando a Luke entre el público.

Vi a su banda favorita, escuche su canción favorita y llore como un niño, las cosas estaban mal ¿sabes? Estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto pero él no estaba a mi lado, y así nada importaba.

Está de más decir que no lo encontré.

 

**Ashton:**

No lo he vuelto a ver.

Lo último que supe de él es que ahora trabajaba para el Warperd Tour, reclutando bandas obviamente, creo que jamás regreso de Estados Unidos. De una u otra forma es obvio. Luke no puede trabajar en otra cosa, y aún hoy leo a chicos emocionados de que Luke los vaya a ver tocar.

La escena musical Australiana le debe mucho de lo que es a Luke Hemmings.

 

**Michael:**

Calum no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no se que paso en ese viaje, no se si él y Hemmings se vieron, no sé que diablos sucedió pero mi mejor amigo no es el mismo.

Se ha convertido en una copia barata de Hemmings, ahora Calum no deja de frecuentar bares y conocer bandas nuevas, a su manera se ha abierto camino en ese mundo, pero no lo hace por la misma razón que Hemmings, Calum lo hace porque tiene la esperanza de volver a verlo y más le vale al desgraciado que regrese y haga feliz a mi amigo o se las vera conmigo.

¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije.

Luke Hemmings si algún día se te ocurre regresar.

Te mato.

 

**Eric:**

Piensa lo que quieras.

Saca las conclusiones que quieras.

Tonight Alive y 5SOS tienen las canciones suficientes para armar el rompecabezas.

Algo se rompió y ese ‘algo’ se trago a dos de mis mejores amigos.

De Hemmings no puedo hablar mucho, no le odio, pero apenas le conocía. No quiero decir que todo sería mejor si no lo hubiéramos conocido, pero en definitiva la vida de Calum y Jenna hubiera tenido otro final.

 

**Calum:**

Soy optimista, eso es todo. Quiero creer que es verdad que el asesino siempre regresa a la escena del crimen. Quiero creer que un día cualquiera Luke aparecerá. Quiero creer que tengo otra oportunidad.

¡Porque no es justo! Hay personas que la cagan una y otra vez y al final del día tienen su final feliz. Yo solo tuve un error, UN PUTO ERROR y Luke se fue. Quiero creer que el destino o la vida o dios o loquesea que maneje tu vida no es tan hijo de puta.

Así que sí. Luke si estas viendo esto quiero que sepas que estoy entre el publico de cualquier show de la ciudad.

Solo pregunta por mi, yo se que me encontraras…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> pueden encontrarme en twitter como @Makkcake. Siganme y doy followback ;)


End file.
